


Qrows challenge

by Zora_Chan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Frustration, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Rejection, Smut, no fall of beacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Chan/pseuds/Zora_Chan
Summary: Qrow's flask is stolen my Glynda challenging him to seduce Ozpin.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 7





	1. Stolen flask

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper smut and over all longer fanfic enjoy!

Ozpin walked into his office. Walking over to the window he sips his Luke warm hot cocoa. The sweet taste warmed him in the cold fall air. Turning around he sits down in his metal chair. The hard cold metal stinging even through his shirt. 

"Hey, Oz," jumpin slightly, Ozpin turns to see Qrow leaning against a wall hidden in the shadows. His red eyes practically glow. 

"What do you want Qrow?" He asks keeping his annoyance to a minimum. He was still mad at the bastard for destroying the courtyard only a few hours before. Not only did he have to listen to Glynda lecture him he also had an angry military general at his throat. 

"Ya still mad?" His voice almost sounded apologetic. Almost. Pulling out his silver flask Ozpin watched in annoyance as he chugged from it like he always did when he wanted to avoid a situation. Standing up, Ozpin tore the flask from Qrows hand. Striding over to the window he dropped it letting it fall.

"Oz," Qrow's voice goes dangerously low,"That was a gift from Raven." Qrows eyes narrow and he glares at him. 

"Raven never would give anyone gifts," Ozpin retorted, sitting down and rubbing his temples. 

"She would if it shut me up," Throwing his hands he looks out the window. Watching for the little silver canister. It was one of the few things Raven had ever actually given him. It was one of the most precious things in the world to him. 

The girls ranking only above it by a few points. Normally Ozpin would be at the top but currently he was pissed at him so he lost lots of favor. Not to say that Qrow didn't still love Ozpin it just meant he was annoyed at him. 

"Qrow if it means so much to you go get the damn thing. If Glynda finds it you aren't ever getting it back," taking a breath Qrow transformed into a crow. Diving out the window he transformed the moment he could touch the ground as a human. Glynda was already smirking with the thing in her hand.

"Ay give that back!" Qrow pouted grabbing for it. Glynda easily pulled it away from him.

"I'll give it back if you can seduce Ozpin," she smirked even harder at Qrows clear embarrassment. Of course Glynda would know about his crush.

"Do you even know if he is gay?" Glynda was already walking away and Qrow followed after her.

"Nope," she said abnormally cheerful.

"If I record myself getting rejected can I have it back?" Qrow said annoyed, Glynda was hard to steal from and practically impossible to pickpocket. Not to mention he probably end up destroying things in his fight with her 

"Nope," she said again.

"Whyyyy? I can just buy another you know!" Qrow whined.

"You came down for it despite it being empty. Meaning it's important to you," Glynda waved and bye to Qrow as she slipped into her office. Stalking his way back to Ozpin's office, Qrow slowly formulated a plan. At least he would have an excuse if Oz got mad. 

The elevator dinged lightly, letting Qrow back into Ozpin's office. The sun had gone down but Ozpin was still at his desk going through papers 

"What now Qrow?" Ozpin didn't sound mad anymore, just tired. Walking forward, Qrow walked right up to Ozpin's desk leaning down on it. 

"You gay?" Qrow asked bluntly. Ozpin's face got flushed and he was clearly flustered.

"Y-yes, why?" Ozpin is swallowed confused by Qrows weird actions. 

"Good," Qrow seized Ozpin's hand, likening his pointer finger all the way to the tip before sucking on it. Ozpin's face burned in embarrassment. 

“Q-Qrow? What are you doing?” Ozpin's voice quivered, making Qrow smirk and slid Ozpin's finger farther into his mouth. He pulled off letting go with a pop.

“Seducing you,” Qrow said bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You're drunk,” Ozpin retorted, moving his chair father away from Qrow.

“Nope. Its been two hours since my last drink! Ask Glynda if you want proof.” Shoving Qrow away from his desk with his cane he grabbed at his scroll. Pulling his scroll to his chest he waved his cane at Qrow threateningly. 

Qrow knew from experience how hard he could hit with that thing. Scrolling through his scroll he clicked on Glynda's number. Her face popped up over his desk. Qrow tapped his foot annoyed. 

“Care to explain Qrow?” Ozpin asked, clearly annoyed. 

“You’re fucking lucky he is gay!” Qrow yelled a little too loudly. Qlynda had a smirk covering her face. Ozpin was just pinching the bridge of his nose shaking his head.

“I simply gave Qrow a challenge and he isn’t getting his flask back until he succeeds,” Qrow was almost impressed she could show emotions other than anger. The smirk that covered her face almost made her sexy. Too bad he had a fine piece in front of him or else he would be hunting her down. 

“Why in the world would you challenge him to seduce me?” Ozpin's voice had more curiosity than anger now. 

“Ask him yourself I have work,” Ending the call Ozpin turned to Qrow raising an eyebrow.

“Cause you sexy as all hell!” Qrow said, sounding completely drunk. 

“You are definitely drunk…” Ozpin ticked his tongue though the blush on his face was undeniable. “Sit down,” Ozpin gestured towards the coach he had put in a while back so Qrow wouldn’t pace through his room. Instead of going to the couch Qrow sat into Ozpin's lap straddling him in the process. 

Ozpin's blush grew brighter and he let out a little grunt. “I sat down,” Qrow said messing with the buttons on his jacket.

“Qrow stop you’re drunk,” Ozpin tried pushing him away but Qrow refused to budge. 

“If you don’t want me, reject me!” Qrow snapped. Shoving his face into Ozpin's neck he started to nuzzle him with his nose. Ozpin gasped.

~~~~~~

Ozpin was both surprised and annoyed. Qrow never snapped at him unless he was really frustrated. He wanted to. No he didn’t want to, he needed to push Qrow away. He couldn’t have real relationships. Everytime he outlived that person and was left alone. 

“Qrow stop! Get out!” Qrow pulled back quicker than he had ever seen the man move. His eyes shone with anger and pain. Ozpin almost felt bad. If he hadn’t been so scared himself he might have apologized. 

“Sorry Oz, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Qrow turned sharply and walked away towards the door. Ozpin was surprised by his lack of fight. “I’m gonna go get a drink…” Ozpin knew he wouldn’t stop at a drink. He never did. 

Ozpin's heart cried with sadness as Qrow disappeared down the elevator on his way to drink himself half to death.


	2. Qrow promise!

Qrow threw back another strong spicy drink. His head was spinning already. He had already had ten shots. 

"Last one then you're cut off," the oddly nice bartender handed him his last shot. Qrow just nodded. Throwing it back it burned his throat. Pushing himself up he swayed slightly. His legs wobbled unsteadily as he made his way out of the bar. 

The night air was cold. Qrow didn't mind though the cold helped clear his head. The moon was almost entirely hidden other than a few of it's broken fragments.

Qrow began walking away. Turning a corner his red eyes meet with emerald green eyes. Groaning he turned and tried hurrying away. His drunkenness made it hard though making it harder to slip away.

"Qrow wait," Glynda grabbed his wrist sounding sorry.

"What now," Qrow groaned.

"Sorry," Qrow stopped pulling the second she uttered the word. 

"You have nothing to apologize for… I wanted to do that. You just encourage it," he shook his head shoving his hands into his pockets. +He smirked to himself.

“Qrow...where are you spending the night. You didn’t book a hotel room?”

“You stalkin me?” Qrow raised an eyebrow smirking even more.

“No! You’re the ass who stole my money,” Glynda crossed her arms clearly annoyed.

“Ah, I forgot about that,” Qrow chuckles lightly, “I was gonna spend the night at Tai’s. Guess its to late for that. I guess i'll sleep in the park?” Qrow laughed at the disgusted look of Glynda.

“I hope you're not serious...:” Glynda groaned. 

“No I am. It's better than spending the night at some poor woman's house. I have nearly been murdered enough times in the last month,” Qrow laughed dryly. Glynda's face contorted in displeasure and disgust.

“Qrow,” Glynda groaned annoyed at Qrows childish antics.

“Sorry,” Stepping trying to step around her.

“Here's your flask back,” She reluctantly handed him the flask. Qrow just shook his head smirking.   
“I haven’t completed the challenge. I’ll take it after I win,” His smirk grew wild and devilish. Glynda smirked back at him, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t let you hang this over my head,” Shrugging Qrow shifted to his crow form. Glynda watched him flying away both impressed and annoyed by the smug bastard. 

Even in his crow form it was cold. His feather protected from much of the cold but only so much of it. It was of course still cold. Snowflakes drifted down to the ground. A light wind messed up Qrows flying. The pale flakes blurred his vision slightly. Part of him begged to go back to the crowbar. The other part screamed at him to not give up and prove Glynda wrong. 

Making it to the tower he perched on the edge of the thin window edge. Looking inside he saw Ozpin still working. He looked tired. A fireplace crackled lightly at the far end of the room. His normal neat appearance was gone, replaced by a rumpled green shirt. God he looked hot.

Qrow couldn’t wait to destroy the peaceful environment and fill it with his chaos. As much as he hated his semblance sometimes it was interesting. It was the main reason he and his sister caught Ozpin's eye in the first place. Shaking those thoughts from his head he pecked at the window loudly. Ozpin tensed up before turning around. He looked exhausted.

Walking over to the window he opened it letting Qrow in. Fluttering over near the fire. Qrow sat happily on the ground basking in the fire's warmth.

“Qrow if you actually need something say it! I’m busy!” Ozpin growled clearly, still pissed about earlier. Qrow rolled his eyes before he began to groom his feathers trying to get as much of the cold water off. Giving up on the hopeless task he turned human once more. Still sitting on the floor near the fire. He leaned back onto the floor looking at Ozpin upside down.

Ozpin had gotten up and was standing above him. Qrow just took a deep breath and lay there closing his eyes. Gods he was tired it didn’t help the way his head pounded from the cold. He loved and hated the cold. Opening his eyes he looked at Ozpin again deciding to aim for a different strategy to seduce the old creep. 

“You look like crap,” Qrow said while sitting up. Ozpin only snorted. 

“What are you doing here, Qrow?” Ozpin's voice only leaked tiredness now. Looking into Ozpin's honey color eyes, Qrow could see the sadness that always lingered there. It was during nights like this that it seemed like that sadness was the strongest. 

“How many cups of coffee have you had?” Qrow asked as Ozpin took another drink of his coffee.

“How many shots of alcohol have you had?” Ozpin responded back with slight amusement playing on his features that he hid behind his mug. 

“Fair point,” Leaning forward again into a more slouched position Qrow sighed. “I need somewhere to sleep. Mind if I hang here till morning. The fires nice,” Qrow said, glancing back at Ozpin. 

“What's this really about?” Ozpin asked, clearly suspicious. 

“Okay first is that a yes or a no?” Qrow asked.

“Depends on your answer,” Ozpin countered easily.

“My answer depends on whether you want honesty or not,” Qrow complained, flopping back and grabbing at Ozpin's ankle. 

“What's the honest answer,” Ozpin asked, leaning down slightly. Qrow smirked wildly. The devilish glint in his eyes clearly showed his idiocy and that he had a stuipd stunt up his sleeve.

“The same reason I was here earlier. To seduce you,” Qrow practically purred his smirk growing wider. 

“I assume to get back your flask,” Ozpin stated dryly, pushing his glasses back up. 

“No. I mean yes but no,” Qrow rubbed his stubble trying to voice his thoughts. “Ugh gods Oz, I don’t fucking know how to put it. I like you. I like you alot. I just keep fucking everything up like I always do,” Qrow rubbed his face suddenly standing up looked annoyed frustrated and overall flustered. 

“Qrow,” Ozpin said gently at his friend's love confession. He desperately wanted to accept him but he couldn’t. It would only lead to heart break. “I can’t-,” Qrow silenced him with a shake of his head.

“I fucking know that Oz. You're out of my league. Hell we’re playing a different sport here,” Qrow smirked before shoving his hair back and his red eyes met Ozpin's honey eyes. “Guess Raven was right again. It really is useless in trying to play a game you don’t even have the rules for,” Qrow shook his head before shoving past Ozpin back to the window. “I didn’t ever have a chance with this game.”

Leaning out the window Qrow took a deep breath. 

“Qrow you can spend the night here if you need,” Qrows heart jumped at that until he actually paid attention to the tone Ozpin was using. No hopefulness, flirtiness, nothing but plain generosity. 

“Oh I lied about that I just wanted an excuse to pester you,” Qrow smirked again despite the grim darkness in his eyes. “I’m gonna learn the rules Oz. I will win this game,” with that he changed back into a Qrow flying off into the night.

Terror seized Ozpin at Qrows promise. Qrow wasn’t the type to give up and would do everything possible to win. The worst part was Ozpin knew he was weak. He wanted Qrow but had denied himself that pleasure. Groaning he thought of what horrible nightmare of a time Glynda had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All suggestions on how to make Ozpins life miserable with Qrow will be appreciated. Hopefully they'll both end up happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions to improve this are more than welcome.


End file.
